Fly away with me
by Alpaca Master
Summary: When Julchen want's more excitement in her life. She becomes more than willing to join an anima, named Mathias, on his journey to the city of Astmir to find his brothers. But what will happen when her own brother believes that she was kidnapped and is determine to "rescue" her no matter what, will this adventure become a little too exciting for her? (DenmarkXfem!Prussia)


"I don't want to die! Please don't let me die!" Mathias pleaded with whoever would listen. Whether it be his pursuers who were now beating the nine year old thief after finally catching up to him when he tripped or to a god he never believed in, it didn't matter to him. He could feel the world around him dim as he looked up in the sky hoping for a miracle to happen, but all he saw was a pack of swans flying south. Last thing he could remember was wishing he could join them and fly away from everything.

Ten years later

Julchen looked out her open window at all the towering buildings around her with arms crossed over her chest, baring a bored expression. She listened to the busy streets of her country and let out a sigh before retreating to her bathroom. Unlike the freezing weather outside her already drawn tub was a warm soothing 100 degrees. One could not describe the wonderful feeling she felt as she cautiously dipped her body into the liquid, allowing the water to caress her smooth scare free body while she picked up a book from floor. Careful not to ruin her messy bun or her favorite book she leaned back in the tub so more water could run over her body.

"Germany has to be the most boringest place on earth." Despite her pride for her country, over the years Julchen has become quite bored in her everyday life. It seemed everyday was the same; get up, go to the market, offer some of her 'services' to men and even a few women, come home, go to bed and start the whole day over again. Sure every now and again a riot, started by the local women, would break out and she'd have to run for her life, but even that was getting old. She dreamed of adventures far far away, with action and suspense around every corner, and not that she'd ever admit it but a little romance wouldn't hurt.

Letting out a sigh the white hair girl flipped through her book, looking for the page she last left off. "Ah here we go~!" With a delighted splash and giggle she let herself be in gulfed into her book. As the noise from the outside world faded away her imagination began working overtime. Taking her to a place where animas were everywhere. Animas are humans with an unusual gift that grants them the ability to morph one or more of their body parts, such as limbs, into a form of an animal's body part. Normally an anima is created when a person, normally a child from the age range of 2-14, has a close to death experience. This meant the possibility of her becoming one was one in a million since she was soon to be 21 in a few months.

Bright blue eyes franticly scanned the ground, looking for a place to land. "Dang it all! I knew I shouldn't have had that last apple pie!" Mathias scowled himself as he gracefully dodged bullets from the police down below. His beautiful white wings allowed him to make a speedy get away but it also drew a lot of unwanted attention. It took four years of laying low to escape the cop's radar but all that was wasted away by a hasted robbery of a local bakery.

"STOP! You're only making things vorst!" A German police shouted as he ran after the winged beast. Gritted his teeth he realizing how useless running would be. "Damn those aminas!" he murmured, running one hand through his now messy blonde hair, he used the other to pull out a pistol from his belt. Even if they were in a crowded city Mathias was the only target in the air and if he were to 'accidently' kill the creature it would just be one least foul beast to worry about.

Mathias gave a quick glance backwards hoping to see the officer far away. His eyes widen with feared for his life when he saw the gun. So the duo have run into each other a few things and yes, maybe they might have fought in hand to hand combat but this would be the first time his police 'buddy' ever used a gun on him.

BANG! BANG!

"ACK!" Intense pair surged through his body as the teenager tried his best to stay in flight. Looking over his shoulder he could see his once pure white wing tainted a crimson red. If he didn't find a place to land quickly things would only get worst but then as luck would have it he spotted an open window in a high building not too far from his position. Using all his might, Mathias thrust himself towards the window and was able to tumble through it, smashing into a dresser, knocking it to the ground. "Ou- ouchie…"

Hearing racket from within side her apartment, Julchen jolted out of her bath, dropping her beloved book in the process. Not that she pay any mind to that. Her mind was focused the idea that an intruder was in the house. As she wrapped a towel around waist she grabbed a spare gun from one of the drawers, considering what her job was she knew just how to deal with this kind of low life scum. Standing quietly she waited for another sound before bursting through the door. "Oh shit!" Perfect.

Mathias nearly had a heart attack when a crazy woman with a gun busted open a door on the opposite side of the bedroom he screamed in terror before wailing in pain from his injury. "Don't shoot! I come in peace!" Raising his hands up in the air in a surrendering motion he tried to retract his wings back into his body but they wouldn't budge. Wincing in pain he kept his hands up but looked behind his shoulder wondering why his wings wouldn't morph back into nothing. The more he tried to figure out this riddle the more he forgot about the girl standing right in front of him.

Julchen watched in amazement at the sight before her. A handsome man with lovely white as snow wings (as far as she could tell) stood before her in her own living room. If it were not for his trashy and tattered clothes she would have believed him to be an angle sent from the heavens. Upon a more detail examination of the mysterious man she noticed a puddle of blood form from below his right wing. Making a rash decision she grabbed the towel covering her body and shoved it against his bleeding wing.

"AGH!" He arced his back in pain from the sudden contact to his docile appendage. "Vhat the hell do ye thin-" A blush spread across his face quicker than a wild fire when his eyes met the sight of her naked body. "Eep!"

"Stop looking you pervert!" Not waiting for an apology she slapped him across his face, leaving a bright red mark, not that anyone could see it over his blush. Snapping out of his trance, Mathias cradled his now swollen cheek.

"Maybe ye should wear some clothes then!"

"Why should I, this is mein house!"

"Oh yea?! Well!...Vell!"

The Prussian smirked as it became obvious who the victor of this fight was. "Cat got your tongue?" She taunted him before remembering he was still injured. Without asking his permission she grabbed him by his collar and hoisted him up on the bed. Her house guest let out a grunt followed by a string of cuss words but she ignored them. "Ye're hurt. But luckily you have the awesome me to fix ye all up~!" She made a kenseseese noise while walking to the other side of the bed, to get a better angle. Surprisingly the Danish boy stand fairly still and didn't complain, but that could have been due to the fact that he was already in a ton of pain and didn't want to make it worst. "Oh I think I see where the main cause of your pain. Stay put, I'll be right back!" She dashed to her bathroom, ripping out drawers trying to find a little metal tool that would be the answer to his problems.

"Sooooo….How are ye on this lovely day?" Now that things had settle down the Dane had a change to look around the small room. And small it was. There was just enough room for a queen size mattress, a bed side stand that held a lamp on it, and a dresser made out of old oak wood.

"Are you actually trying make small talk when you're bleeding on my bed?" She snickered at the odd boy in her bed, coming back with a pair of twisters.

"I- I'll pay fer the a new bed set."

She chuckled at his innocent and shook her head "Just shut up and let me take care of your wound." After a few minutes of high pitch gasps and prodding, Julchen was able to remove the bullet. Almost instantly his wings flew past her face, barely missing her by an inch, and dissolved in thin air when they touched his clothes. "Whoa." She started at him in shocked, not unable to form the words she so desperately wanted to say.

"It's not nice to stare~" Mathias reminded her playfully, jumping off the bed and stretching his aching back. Even with his wings no longer visible the pain still lingered around.

"You're an Anima….An actually anima!" It was hard for her to believe that she was seeing an anima with her own eyes; animas were known to hide their appearance because most of society did not approve of the 'freaks'. Animas were thought of as demons sent from the depths of hell. But here was a living breathing anima right in front of her!

"Ye're not scared are ye?" He tried reading her expression while cautiously backing away from her and towards the window. She looked in awe but her tone sounded scared. Gripping the window's base, ready to jump out whenever she started to scream. But it never came, instead he felt her hand briskly run across his chest, moving down his arm.

"So amazing… I'm actually seeing at an anima so close that I can touch him." Her eyes lit up as a smirk ran across her face "Do you know of a place called Astmier?"

"J-jah..I've hear- been here- I mean…uhhmm." His tongue felt swollen and he could have sworn he was running a temperature the way his face heat up a dark shade of red from her touch. He shook his head to regain any blood left in his brain. "The place where anima's are artificial created? Jah I've heard of the place." The truth was he was already heading there. A few weeks ago he got a letter from his youngest brother, telling him that they had just moved to the country and to come visit them.

"Take me!" If that was supposed to be a request the Dane sure couldn't tell. She noticed his bewildered expression and back up from him; going to her toppled dresser, she pulled out the bottom drawer and yanked out different articles of clothes aimless, searching for her money. "If you take me to Astmier. I'll make it worth your wild." The Prussia tossed a small worn out tan bag in front of Matthias. Tons of shimmer gold coins clanked and clatter as they poured out of their container. Juchlen could see the lust in his eyes as they ogled her life savings. She smirked. _Checkmate._ "So, what do you say anima? Will you take a lonely woman like me with you?"


End file.
